Baron Helmut Zemo (Chernobog1595)
Baron Helmut Zemo is the son of the original Baron Zemo from World War II, and one of HYDRA's current leaders in the modern universe following its decisive split during the SHIELD Civil War. Story During WWII, Baron Zemo was one of the best scientists working for HYDRA. Although he is an excellent marksman and phenomenal sword fighter, his main contribution to the war was his mind. Constantly competing with Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull, for top scientist, Zemo pushed himself to the best of his abilities. When bored or stumped on an issue with any of his inventions, he'd target shoot or practice with his sword. He kept his mind, body, and skill with weapons always at their peak. Due to his constant defeats at the hands of Captain America, coupled with his rivalry with Red Skull and eventual split from the Third Reich to found HYDRA, Zemo began wearing a mask his predecessors used to instill fear in their enemies. Zemo was tasked by Hitler with his hardest challenge yet: creating the Infinity Formula. During an attack by Cap and the Howling Commandos, Zemo injected himself with the now finished Infinity Formula. While the Baron was occupied battling Captain America, the Commandos were able to steal what remained of the formula (opening the door for other characters in the MCU to use it). Then Cap smashed a vat of virus-infected waste, spilling on Zemo and permanently disfiguring his face. Now in the present, Zemo hunts down Captain America after hearing of his return. Together with Sharon Carter, Captain America has to thwart Zemo and his band of modern HYDRA agents seeking revenge. (cited from LoganWaynee of Deviantart) Eventually, Zemo finds out about the continued survival of his fellow HYDRA associate, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, and goes to his secret base to confront him about the failed SHIELD takeover. Although Strucker is confident about the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver being strong enough to defeat the Avengers with the powers of the Chitauri Scepter at his disposal, Zemo is not conviced and scolds Strucker for only caring about the Avengers when SHIELD and the United States Government could rise up again to thwart his plans. After a continued discussion, Zemo realizes that Strucker is of no help to him and declares that HYDRA will still continue compartmentalized as before, but this time, he'll be right there to take two steps ahead in their goal for world domination. But first, he'll need some allies... Powers and Abilities Powers Slowed Aging: Zemo makes use of the Infinity Formula serum to retain his youth and vitality, despite his considerable chronological age. Abilities Genius-level intellect: Helmut is a strategic and tactical genius, as well as a brilliant planner and organizer. He also has an impressive scientific and inventive ability, but not at the level his father was. Expert Combatant: He is a masterful combatant, surpassing his late father in physical skill and prowess, but is only slightly under the level of Captain America. Expert Swordsman: He is a world-class fencer portraying phenomenal skill ability with rapier, medieval broadswords, and possibly other weapons used in Medieval Europe. Expert Marksman: Helmut is an Olympic-level marksman with firearms. Expert Tactician: He is very skilled in field tactics, close range combat, and even turning the tide of any debate that he is involved in to his favor. Master of Deception: Although he can be truthful in simple conversations with his peers, it is hard to deduce what Helmut is really thinking or planning in his mind. He can appear and appeal as an ally to any felon or hero, but may simply be using he or she do his bidding; it can vary from using them as a shield against another foe, or even getting him past security inside a highly secure structure such as the U.N. He has gone as far to earning respect and acceptance from former enemies such as Captain America to ensure the success of any scheme he hatches. Helmut Zemo is truly a dangerous individual who will travel any distance to achieve his goals. Influential Expert: He is a dangerous influence to any individual he meets. He has used his ability to morally change persons with even the greatest of good intentions to ruthless human beings. His tactics have sometimes even caused individuals to question their own morality, and judgment towards other individuals. Strength level Normal human male with Intensive regular exercise. Category:Chernobog1595 Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:The Masters of Evil